


Hot Buns

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Skip Westcott is an asshat, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Sorry the title is shit. This is my first story on ao3)Peter was happy. Truly happy. So happy he's been warringly eyeing his "Parker luck" all week. MJ sits closer to him and Ned, May approves of Spider-Man, and Mr. Stark was spending more time with him!!  Life was going smoothly for Peter!But that all changed when Skip showed up once more in his life. Maybe this time he can finally talk about what happened so long ago...





	Hot Buns

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AU where Peter never told anyone about Skip when he was younger. Skip moved away from Peter but returns when Peter is fifteen. Skip is sixteen. Peter was twelve when Skip did the thing. (I'm awkward and i dont wanna hurt Peter.)

*beep beep*

As an annoying alarm clock makes its presence known, a young male struggles to stir himself to wake. The male, who will not be revealed since the author wants suspense ™, groaned and slammed his hand on the alarm.

Slowly, he cracked one eye open, and squeezed it shut seeing as he was unused to the artificial lighting of the hallway after being asleep for so long. His hands found a the pillow he laid on, and he slammed it onto his head and let out a deep sigh. Sleep seemed so blissfully amazing at this point. He just wanted to melt back into his mattress and return to his dream. But alas, he was unable to. He resorted to sitting up and staring at his wall. Freshly painted. He'll have to get used to that. 

Walking down to breakfast after brushing his teeth, he takes out an orange and slowly eats it. He's got enough time. He wished to see the school before the rest of the students arrive. His brain pondered each of his classmates and how skillful they are in one thing or the other.

As he throws away the orange peels, he makes himself a promise. He, Steven Westcott, will be graduating in style and at the top. 

 

/P.O.V Change to Peter/  
Peter smiled as he greeted Ned and Mj at the front gates. Everyone was huddled outside, waiting to be allowed entry into the school. It was one of the rare cases Peter got to school early and he was thankful. He enjoyed his morning conversations with Ned and MJ. 

MJ only began sitting with Ned and Peter often sometime after the Homecoming fiasco. She just randomly sat down there, and said she was sitting there. Ned and Peter were shocked and sat quietly, until MJ tossed one of Ned's french fries on Peter's face. Things quickly smoothed to normal after that. Peter was happy that he now had one more friend in his small group. 

Back to the present, Ned and MJ were animatedly talking amongst one another before briefly acknowledging Peter.

"MJ, think about It! It'll be so cool if we could-"

"For the last time Ned, no. We are not asking Peter to ask Mr. Stark to make us light sabers so we can see if the green light saber is stronger than the red."

Peter snorted at MJ's response. "Ned, bro, Mr. Stark does cooler things than light sabers all the time. Besides, I can instead ask if you want to come over and work with me in the labs?"

"You'd do that for me?" Ned dramatically tears up at this.

"Bro, I'd die for you." Peter says in the most somber voice he can squeak out. 

"Bro." MJ rolls her eyes and puts out her hand. 

"Hi, my name is MJ and I exist in this weird mating call ritual as a cameo."

The group laughs at this, before focusing attention towards an overheard snippet of Cindy Moon's conversation nearby.

"So there's apparently a new transfer student?" Ned looked at MJ, as if she'd hold the identity of that person in the palm of her hand. 

"I suppose so. Nobody got a good luck on the dude yet. I hope he's easy to get stressed like poor Peter over here. My sketchbook feels empty without all these sad and miserable fac-"

MJ was interrupted by several different exclaims. The new student apparently just walked out. Everyone took in a second to admire the male. 

He was tall, and most likely a senior. He had pale blonde hair, cold gray eyes, and muscles to boot. He was attractive in his own masculine way.

Peter felt his heart stop. He'd recognize that face anywhere. The face that haunted his dreams when he was twelve. Three years would never be enough to forget about the monster.

The monster known as Skip.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOOO BOI. So what did ya think? What's in store next chapter?? Who knows??


End file.
